Divergent: The Story of Sam
by Scarlet Nightshadow
Summary: Join Sam in her adventure as a Divergent Dauntless initiate transfer from Erudite. Watch her training along with her love affair with none other than Zeke. Walk through her thoughts that she thinks. This takes place a year before the book Divergent, so nothing gets changed about Four/Tobias or Tris. I changed my pen name from TaKari101 to Scarlet Nightshadow.
1. Chapter 1

**Divergent: The Story of Sam**

**Chapter 1**

"Sam, it's time to go for our aptitude test." Ash says as he walks into my room.

"Ok, just give me a minute to brush my teeth." I say as I walk into the bathroom that is connected to my room along with Ash's room.

As I put the toothpaste on my dark blue toothbrush I think about what my result will be from the aptitude test_. I always say I'm not very suited for Erudite; _I put my toothbrush up to my teeth._ I only know one faction that describes me more than 100% and it could only be…_

"You done yet Sam? We're going to miss the bus." Ash says impatiently as he watches me from the doorway into the bathroom from my room.

I hold up my finger to signal the give me one more second and he just nods and leaves my room. I spit the peppermint flavored toothpaste into the sink as I think the last word I was thinking before Ash interrupted me, _Dauntless._

I run down the stairs and into our living room, where Ash waits, and throw my shoes on. No sooner than I had done that, than we had run out the door to the end of our driveway to just barely catch the bus. We get on the bus and there's one seat.

"Sam, take the seat. I'll stand." Ash says as I reluctantly sit without question.

The bus ride is a 10 to 15 minute ride to the school. There aren't many people on the bus that I know, but I do know the Priors', Caleb and Beatrice; they're both 15 which means they have one more year until they have their aptitude tests.

We get to the school and Ash and I immediately get off the bus so we can go into the school when I suddenly stop to watch the Dauntless borns' jump from the train and run into school past me. I love the way they are skilled and wear the black clothes. I think of putting myself in their place and of how the black would suit me instead of the blue I wear right now as I see one of the Dauntless run just past me and our eyes meet. I feel something inside me stir with emotion, but I immediately push it to the back of my mind and catch up to Ash and we go into the cafeteria because it's where we were told to go yesterday.

"Sam." My friend Edward calls as he sees me walk in the doors.

"Hey, Edward. What do you think your result is going to be?" I ask as I think the same exact thing for the second time today.

"No clue, for once." He answers back with a nervous bite to his voice.

"Has anyone taken the test yet?" I say as I look at the crowd and see the Dauntless guy that looked at me outside.

"Yeah. They should be done soon." He says as someone in black walks out.

"Zeke Pedrad go to room 5 and Samantha Smith go to room 6 please."

I get up and see the Dauntless guy get up and we go through the door in sync with each other.

"So your name is Samantha huh?" The Dauntless guy, or Zeke, says as we walk.

"Yeah, what's wrong with that?" I ask as I feel somewhat offended by the way he said it.

"Nothing. I just found it very unique. That's all." Zeke says as he looks into my eyes again.

I feel another swarm of emotion swell up in my stomach, but again I push it aside and try to say something but all that comes out is a groan. He looks at me as he asks "Are you okay?"

I shake my head because I don't trust myself to speak again. Zeke reaches his respective room and looks in my direction as to say good luck and I nod back at him as I now reach my respective room and walk in after I swallow the lump that formed in my throat.

As I walk in I see someone familiar, but in black clothes, obviously Dauntless, but then I know who she is: my sister Lily.

"Lily." I say confused.

"It's been a while hasn't it Sam." She replies as she points toward the seat for me to sit in. "Now, let's start your test." She hands me a cup with some sort of clear liquid in it which I stare at questioningly and she starts to hook up some wires to me. "Drink it. It puts you into the simulation." I nod after she says that and drink it down.

As soon as I drank it I felt my mind go blank and then i see grass and a table with three things on it, a knife, a ball, and a steak.

"Grab one of them." Someone, no Lily says.

"Why?" I question, I want to grab the knife but I don't.

"Just do it!" Lily says more fierce this time.

Still I want to know why. I look at the knife again and hold back.

"Choose one!" She exclaims again.

Finally I decide to grab the knife and then a wolf is running at me, teeth ready to bite into my flesh. I hold the knife up to me, but instead of getting into a defensive stance, I find myself laying on the ground in a submissive way; knife still ready to defend with. After I did that, the wolf looks at me like I'm trying to get its guard down and runs at me faster with his teeth showing fully. He gets to me and I have to think fast in order to know what to do, the wolf jumps on me and I thrust the knife up into its stomach.

The scene changes to a bus full of people. I'm sitting in a seat when a person gets on the bus. There are no other seats so I get up and let the man take my seat, it's something the Abnegation would do, he sits and looks at the paper in his hand. It has a picture of someone on it, my dad, but why.

"Do you know this person?" He asks me.

I should say yes, but then he would ask me who it is, "No I don't."

"Yes you do! Who is he?" The man demands.

I can't say that my dad is on the paper. _If I do he will probably think less of me._ "I swear I don't know who he is."

After I say that the bus disappears and I'm back in the test room with Lily.

"What was my result?" I ask with my Erudite curiosity showing.

"They were inconclusive." Lily replies as she looks at me.

"But I thought it was supposed to show me what faction to go to." I say as confusion bites at me.

"You had different answers." She says.

"What do you mean? There can't be more than one answer." I say

"There can and there is. Your answers were Erudite, Dauntless, and Abnegation." She says as she looks at me. "You're called Divergent and it's not a good thing. Which one would you choose?"

I think for a moment and then I know which one, "Dauntless," is my only answer. She nods and leaves with a quiet I'll be back in a minute.

I wait for probably three minutes and then she comes back.

"Do not tell anyone what you are. If they find out you'll be dead." Lily says to me as she looks at me sadly. "It's time for you to go home."

"But what about Ash?" I ask because it doesn't feel right to leave without him.

"He will be notified, oh, and don't tell Ash that I was your tester, but if you both choose Dauntless then you can come see me at the tattoo parlor."

I nod and leave as soon as she says that, but first I give her a hug and then go out the door.

**AN: Reviews would be appreciated but please no flaming. If you have any ideas or questions about this story please review or pm me.**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Divergent.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Divergent: The Story of Sam**

**Chapter 2**

I leave the school since that's what I was told to do. I decide to walk home because I don't want my parents to know I went home early. It feels weird being by myself for a change and I don't like it. I wish Ash was here, he could do anything and would do anything for me which is one reason I hate having a twin, but what can I do? Nothing, I can do nothing about it, he acts like Abnegation when he's around me. He acts like I can't handle myself. He's wrong when he thinks that, if he chooses Dauntless tomorrow with me, he will soon find out that I can hold my own.

I had been walking for what seemed like 30 minutes when I get to my house. I walk up the steps and sit down, so I can wait for the bus that should be here in any minute. As if on cue, the bus arrives and stops for Ash to get off. He walks over to me.

"Why were you told to come home early?" He asks me with a confused bite to his tongue.

"Why don't we go inside and discuss it in my room." I say so that no one but Ash knows what I am.

He nods to me and he opens the door to direct me in. I sigh and go in. We get to my room and we sit on my bed.

"What were your results?" I ask so that I know if he's going to be in Dauntless and to change the subject.

"Hmm…we're not supposed to say them, but I guess I can if you tell me yours." He says as I nod to him and then he continues, "My results were Abnegation and Dauntless, in other words I'm Divergent."

"Which one are you going to choose?" I ask feeling somewhat relieved that I'm not the only Divergent in our family.

"I'm going to choose Dauntless."

I feel like I'm going to pass out from relief that I won't be separated from him.

"My results were Dauntless, Erudite, and Abnegation which means in other words you're not the only Divergent in the family." I say hoping I sound better than I feel. I was fine with being in danger, but to have my twin of all people be in danger as well is unbearable. "I'm going to choose Dauntless. That's a definite, but how will mom and dad react when we switch?"

"I don't know, but we should be careful. What we are is dangerous and we can be dead before the end of our initiation." Ash says as he looks me in the eyes, "Please don't do anything stupid."

"Hey! I never do anything stupid!" I just about yell as I punch Ash hard on his arm which makes him groan in pain.

Before we can do anything else, the house door opens and then closes.

"Kids!"

We run down the stairs to see our father, he is built strong in the arms and legs like he was training for years in Dauntless, which he was before he switched. The only reason I know that is because he has a Dauntless tattoo on his back.

"Hey dad!" We say in unison.

After that, the day just flew by as I now wake up the next morning ready to start my new life as a Dauntless initiate.

"Sam! Sam, get up."

"Okay, okay, I'm up. Jeeze." I say annoyed by the shaking. I open my eyes to find an irate Ash above me. He looks more like an 18 year old than a 16 year old, but compared to me, a 16 year old who looks like a dang 9 or 10 year old, he looks fit to be in Dauntless while I don't. I just hope people take me seriously because if they don't then they will end up in even more pain than before.

"You have 20 minutes to get ready. You over slept." Ash says as he leaves the room.

After he says that, I jump out of bed and decide what to wear. I decide on a dark blue shirt, a pair of sport pants of the same color, black shoes, and a sleeveless jacket the same color as my shirt and pants.

After I'm dressed, I go into the bathroom and brush my teeth really quick and then I run down the stairs three at a time to see my parents and Ash walk out the door once they see me. I get to the bottom of the stairs and run out the door faster than before. For the second time this week it's my fault we almost miss the bus.

We catch the bus just as it's about to drive off. We get on the bus, but unlike yesterday there are open seats for my parents, Ash, and myself. We sit down and I think of how I purposefully put on clothes that look of a dark blue that is almost black. I wanted to look like I belonged to Dauntless in the very beginning.

My parents don't question my clothes as if they know that I'm already going to choose Dauntless. I see the look in their eyes and it's a look of understanding. I think I know what it means but I'm not positive.

I must have been thinking for about 10 minutes because we're at the building already. We get off the bus and go inside to the elevator. The elevator is mostly empty, so we get in and wait for it to fill up and then we go up to the twentieth floor.

We get in alphabetical order which means Ash is before me and Zeke is before both of us. This year it's Dauntless' turn to do the opening ceremony.

"My name is Eric and I welcome you all to this year's choosing ceremony where the 16 year olds choose what faction to go to. They will grab the knife I hand them and will cut their palm and let the blood drip into the bowl of their choice. Each bowl represents a faction. Lit coals for Dauntless, gray stones for Abnegation, water for Erudite, earth for Amity, and glass for Candor. We will go in alphabetical order from A-Z. First is Robyn Brown."

Robyn (an Amity girl) walks up and takes the knife and cuts her palm at the Amity bowl. Then she stands where the Amity's are supposed to stand.

He calls name after name and then it's finally Ash's turn.

"Ash Smith."

After he says that, Ash walks up and takes the knife from Eric. He goes to the Dauntless bowl and cuts his palm with a pained look. Then he stands where the Dauntless are suppose to.

"Samantha Smith."

I walk up there without a moment's hesitation and take the knife from him and cut my palm over the Dauntless bowl without feeling the pain of the cut and then I walk over to the Dauntless line. He calls the last name.

After that we take off and I see my parents look of understanding again. _They knew we were going to choose Dauntless and they don't feel betrayed. That's good to know._ I think to myself.

We go toward the stairs and start running down them and I wonder why until it hits me that this is for the fun of being reckless. I'm the only initiate that's realized it already, but I push that thought aside and concentrate on preserving my energy. We get to the bottom of the stairs and I have even more adrenalin running through my veins than before. I run faster and find myself side by side with Zeke.

"I see you have a lot of energy." Zeke says as he realizes that I'm beside him.

"I always have, but I was never allowed to use it for anything." I say as I look up at him. Zeke is a very bright person and he looks taller than the first time I saw him. He's about a head taller than me and the best part is that he looks at me like I'm an equal and not a weakling.

Finally we reach the train tracks and I follow Zeke's lead and jump on the train. Everyone successfully jumps on the train except for a candor girl and an Erudite boy, who weren't fast enough to jump onto the train. I sit between my newest friend Zeke and my brother Ash. The only thing that pops into my mind is that there were ten initiate transfers and now there's eight. I wonder if we're going to lose anymore, but I hope we don't.

Zeke gets up and I take that as my cue. He goes to the open train door and jumps out, I follow suit along with Ash and everyone else. I land on my feet and feel pain strike through me, but I ignore it and start running until I find Zeke. Though Ash isn't so lucky, he lands on his side and rolls over a couple times and then gets up a little shaken up but not much.

"You looked like you've done that a thousand times."

"Huh?" I say because I don't necessarily know that voice. I look up to see a guy who looks a few years older than I am and has dark skin. "Um, thanks? I think?"

He stands on the ledge and looks at everyone. "I am Max and I am one of your five leaders in the Dauntless compound. Your fellow faction members are at the bottom and are waiting. The initiate transfers have the right to jump off first."

"We have to jump off the ledge!" Ash exclaims, "But, we could be killed."

"No one's going to die you dipwad!" I say and then walk up to the ledge. I decided I would go first since no one else has.

"You've got guts, go right ahead." Max says and then steps back, allowing me to stand on the part of the ledge he was on.

I look at Ash and Zeke to see them giving me a nod and a thumbs up, then I jump and feel the wind between my hair until I hit something and feel numb, but it's not enough to daze me. A net, I realize and then I see hand after hand and grab one. He, I realize that by the firm grip, pulls me to my feet.

"Thanks." I say giving him a semi smile. He just nods.

"Name's Four. You?" He asks me and I already know the answer.

"Sam. My name's Sam."

"First jumper-Sam!" Four shouts over his shoulder.

After he says that I hear Ash screaming as he falls and I hide a smile. Then its falling initiate after falling initiate until there's no one left to jump.


	3. Chapter 3

**Divergent: The Story of Sam**

**Chapter 3**

"Everyone follow me." Four says as he and another Dauntless directs us through a corridor and down another corridor.

I walk between Ash and Zeke and find Zeke holding my hand.

"My name is Lauren for anyone who doesn't know and this is where we divide. Dauntless-born initiates come with me."

As soon as she says that I have to let go of Zeke's hand sadly enough, but he just whispers in my ear "See you at dinner," I nod and he leaves.

Four leads us through another corridor and into a huge room with a lot of people in it, "This is the Pit, which you will soon come to love since it's where you spend most of your time when you're not training."

The pit is so large that I can't see it completely. There are steps carved into the wall for people to walk on, but there is no railing. There are places for food, clothes, etc.

"If you'll follow me I'll take you to the Chasm." He says as he leads us to the right and through another corridor. "This is the chasm and my advice to all of you is to stay away from the ledge because only one person has survived and it was just pure luck." He says as we look over the ledge and see the powerful water flowing, "Come on, let's move on."

"This is awesome!" Ash says as he looks at me. I just nod and keep walking.

Four leads us through a gaping hole in the wall. It's the dining hall or in other words the cafeteria, I realize this as soon as I look in. I can hear the clinging sound of the silverware along with people talking. As soon as we walk in, everyone stands and starts to clap, stomp, or anything else that involves noise.

I look around the room and finally spot Zeke who is waving me over to him. I walk toward him with Ash at my heals, but I also find Four following. _Probably because it's one of the emptiest tables._ I think to myself.

Zeke gets up and motions me to come over to him. I do. He embraces me into a hug and I feel weird but I hug back. He feels so strong it's not even funny. I see Ash walk past us to a seat with a skeptical glance, but he just sits. Zeke ends the hug by stepping back and lets me take a seat. I decide to sit beside Zeke and an empty seat which soon gets taken by Four.

There's a plate in the middle of the table with hamburgers. I only had them once, but I can remember how good they taste. I grab one of them and put some ketchup on it. I take a bite and I taste how good it is.

Just then the door opens. Eric, the person who did the opening ceremony, walks in and comes toward our table. He sits and stares from me to Zeke to Ash and back again. He remembers me. I'm not sure if that's a good thing or not.

"If I'm thinking correctly, this is Samantha, Zeke, and Ash." He says as he stares directly at me.

"Its Sam not Samantha." I say as Zeke grabs my arm.

"Sorry, my bad." He says it very menacing and looks directly into my eyes. I stare back feeling defensive for the way he said it, but Zeke's hold only gets tighter around my arm.

_Eric knows what I am. He knows and now he's going to watch me closely._ Is all I can think.

Finally Eric looks away and looks at Four. "Looks like you got a kid instead of a teenager, but a feisty kid at that."

I want to get up and punch Eric in the face for that comment, but Zeke holds me back so I say, "Look who's talking. You're a teenager and you're a Dauntless leader, that makes you a kid in my book."

He looks at me with a devil glare and I look back with the same glare, "You're too observant for your own good, Erudite kid."

Now I'm mad, I would punch Eric in the face if it wasn't for Zeke. I know I'm just as strong as he is, the thing is I don't want to struggle, so I go for saying, "If I was you I would quit calling me kid."

"What you going to do if I don't stop, kid?" He asks.

He's taunting me, but I can't refuse his challenge. I get up, he does as well, so does Zeke but only to try to keep me from punching Eric. Eric is about a head plus a few inches taller than me. I walk up to him, fist ready to punch him in the face, as Four gets up and stands between us, I just remembered Four is at the table, "Quit your useless argument or I will."

I look from Four to Eric, my fist getting tighter. I yank my arm out of Zeke's grip and then i go swiftly around Four and punch Eric hard in the jaw and watch as he flies off his feet and onto the floor. He looks at me with the same look I give him and I say, "That is what happens when one, you call me kid and two, you get on my nerves."

Zeke grabs my arm and pulls me back into my seat before Eric can even get up, "You got guts for punching one of the Dauntless leaders," Zeke whispers into my ear as we sit down. I just smile.

Before I can do anything else I find someone holding my shoulders and dragging me to the hallway. Once he finally lets me go, I see Eric and the blood coming from his mouth and his nose.

"You will pay for that you kid!" He says that and then tries to punch me, but I slide swiftly out of his way while his arm hits the wall.

By this time, everyone that's near the hallway is watching along with Zeke, Ash, and Four, who all look at us like this isn't necessary. This time Eric tries to punch me in the stomach as I move out of the way again, "Hold still, kid."

He drew the line there, I go all out on him. My fist connects with his face time and time again before Eric decides to try and punch me, that is until Four gets in the way and drags me away from Eric before I can dodge his punch and then punch him back. Zeke and Ash follow Four as he guides me back to our table and makes me sit, "You are reckless."

"He got on my nerves, what was I supposed to do after he dragged me away? Let him punch me? Yeah right, like I'd ever let anyone do that." After I say that, I see someone come to the table.

Its Lily.

"That was the most reckless thing you've ever done, Sam." Lily exclaims.

"He wasn't going to get away with calling me kid!" I exclaim back at her.

"Why do you always overreact when some calls you kid?" She asks confused.

"Because I'm not a kid. Everyone calls me that because of my appearance and he kept going on and taunting me."

"You never change." She sighs. "I thought you had grown to have at least a little bit more sense."

"I have." I say defensively.

"If you had at least a little bit more sense then you wouldn't have punched Eric over a thousand times." Lily says in a chastising voice.

"Lily. How do you know Sam?" Four asks.

"She's my sister." Lily answers. "I should say my reckless sister."

"How do you two know each other?" I ask confused.

"We were in the same initiate class." They say at the same time.

Four gets up and gives Lily a hug.

"Um…Are you two together of something?" Ash asks as he walks up to us, "By the way, Eric is in the hospital getting his face examined." I smile at the part where Eric is in the hospital.

"Ash! We are most certainly not together! We are just friends!" Lily exclaims.

"Your brother?" Four asks.

"Yes he's her brother along with my twin." I say as Zeke walks up and puts his hand on my shoulder.

"We should all hope that Eric doesn't try anything else on Sam." Zeke says.

"And who are you?" Lily asks eyeing him and the hand on my arm.

"Lily this is Zeke, Zeke this is my older sister Lily."

"SAM, HALLWAY! NOW!" Lily demands.

**AN: Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. I made a schedule to update every three weeks, but my internet connection has been extremely horrible. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review and let me know how well my fanfic is.**


	4. Chapter 4: the Act of Daring

**Divergent: The Story of Sam**

**Chapter 4: The Act of Daring**

Before I follow Lily, I throw a look in Ash's direction with an _oh crap_ look. Ash mouths the words _good luck_. Once I'm in the hallway with her, she starts her scolding.

"SAMANTHA BLAZE SMITH! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING BEATING UP ERIC, HE CAN MAKE YOUR LIFE H***! WHAT WOULD MOM AND DAD SAY IF THEY SAW YOU BEAT UP ONE OF YOUR LEADERS BECAUSE I BET THEY WOULDN'T BE PROUD!" Lily yells.

"WELL EXCUSE ME FOR DEFENDING MYSELF!" I yell back.

"That's not defending yourself. Defending yourself is when they punch you, you punch back and you don't take joy in figuring out the person you beat up is in the hospital! Do you feel any regret for what you did?" Lily exclaims.

"Maybe a little." I say with a bit of shame.

"Good. Maybe there is some hope that you're not a complete dunderhead." Lily says with a hint of humor.

"HEY, I'M NOT A DUNDERHEAD!" I exclaim.

"Yes you are. Now onto more pressing matters. Do you like Zeke?" Lily asks with a smile.

"That depends on if you'd be mad or not." I say.

"I won't be mad if he treats you right and the only way to figure that out is for you two to go out. And ask him out not him ask you out. Take him by surprise. If he doesn't get mad or ashamed at you asking him out first, then he's probably a decent guy." Lily says.

"Hmm…That could work." I say thinking about the logic in that statement; _if he says yes then he likes me for me._

"Now that we're done, let's go back to the table and eat dinner."

After Lily says that we go back to the table.

"Zeke, can we talk somewhere in privet?" I ask somewhat nervously.

"Yeah, the hallway good for you?" Zeke asks.

"Yes." I say while blushing.

We walk out of the cafeteria and into the hallway, "Zeke, will you go out with me?" I ask hoping I don't sound stupid or nervous.

"I most certainly will, and you've got nerve asking me the question I was going to ask tomorrow." Zeke says as he gets closer and wraps his arms around me to pull me into a kiss.

He shocks me at first but then I kiss back until I feel that we might have been gone too long, "We should probably go back now." After I say that we walk back and Zeke puts an arm around my shoulders as we walk.

"I think I know why you left." Ash says with a smirk on his face as we sit down.

Just then Eric walks through the doors for the second time and comes over and sits after he comes to me and whispers in my ear, "Meet me here at 9pm tonight, alone."

I think it through and decide that if it's a challenge he wants then it's a challenge he'll get.

"Initiate transfers follow me." Four calls as he looks at Eric as if he heard what he said to me. Four leads us through a couple corridors and then we stop at a room with ten beds, "This will be your room until and if you make it through initiation. Your curfew is ten o' clock and you have to be at the training room at eight o' clock sharp. training takes place from 8 to 6. There will be a brake for lunch and after 6 you can do whatever you want. Only ten initiates, transfers/Dauntless-borns, will go on to being Dauntless so you best hope that you're one of them." He turns to me and pulls me to the side, "I heard what Eric said to you and I don't think it's wise to meet him tonight."

"I have to, otherwise he'll take me for a coward and I'm no coward."

"Hmm…Fine, but please don't do anything stupid." He says as he looks at me. "I didn't believe Lily when she said her sister was so reckless but now I believe her."

All I can say is "Hmm," and then Four walks away and I walk back to the room. Its 7:30, I have an hour and a half before I meet with Eric.

I go to a bed and sit. I think about what Eric wants. He probably wants to have a rematch. Time flies by as I think about all the possibilities and I check my watch. Its 8:55. I should go. I get up and leave the room as quiet as possible and run through the corridor and into the dining hall. Eric waits with two guys who have big muscles. I now have a bad feeling but I didn't think Eric would sink this low.

"It's about time."

I scowl at his tone. He winks to the two guys and they each grab one of my arms and hold on to my arms tight. I think about struggling and pulling myself free but then decide to wait, "I never thought you of all people would sink this low, its cowardice." I snarl at him, but he only shakes his finger.

"You don't know what being a coward means."

"I sure do, you scumbag." I retort back at him.

He decides to act then, he punches me in the face but I hardly feel it. I feel the warmness of my blood dripping from my nose. _He wants to talk but I got on his nerve._ I think to myself.

"Shut up and listen, you nuisance." He snaps then continues, "you're here to do me a favor and that favor is for me to make you look like you went through h***!"

Now I try to get out of the guys' grip, but they hold onto me tighter like leaches. I pull harder on the guy who's gripping my right arm and he lets go and then I try the guy on my left but he doesn't budge. I feel pain in my head and hear ringing and then realize that Eric just punched me in the side of my head when I wasn't looking. The ringing stops but I still feel the pain in my head slightly. I try to get my left arm free again, but I fail again and feel another punch to the side of my head harder than a second ago and hear the ringing again but this time I see black spots cloud my vision as well. I shake my head to get rid of the black spots and find that that worked only to find myself having a terrible headache. This time I try to wrench my arm free from the guy's grasp and succeed. Eric tries to punch me again but fails.

"How the heck did you just pull free?" Eric asks with frustrated confusion.

The only thing I was about to say was 'strength' until Eric puts his hand on my throat and picks me up in a choke hold. The lack of oxygen is hard to bear as the black spots cloud my vision completely when I fall to the ground suddenly. I look up only to see black everywhere, but then it starts to clear and I see Four separating Eric from me and Zeke by my side. Zeke looks at me and helps pick me up off the ground and says, "You ok," the only thing I can do is nod because it hurts to talk let alone breathe.

"She is right when she called you a coward Eric and it's about time you know."

After Four says that, Zeke pulls me with him and Four to the initiate transfer bedroom, where Ash looks like he was going to panic. He looks up and sees me being dragged/pulled by Zeke with Four in front of us.

"SAM!" Ash screams when he sees me.

The scream hurts my head, but I stay still and wait for Ash to scold me for going, but he doesn't, "Keep it quiet, she probably has a headache from the lack of oxygen and from shaking her head after getting punched in the side of the head twice."

I try to say 'he didn't need to know that,' but I find that my throat hurts too much for the words to come out.

"Who? Eric?" He questions only to get a nod from Four and Zeke.

Zeke walks me over to the bed that Ash pointed to and I sit on it, "Lay down and go to sleep." Zeke says as he kisses me on my forehead, and sits on the side of the bed watching me. Four starts a conversation with Ash, probably to tell Ash what happened, as I do what Zeke says and go to sleep.

**AN: sorry it took so long to get this up but my computer has been acting up on me. So to say I had to wait longer than I wanted to get this up. Hope you like this chapter. Please R&amp;R. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Divergent: The Story of Sam**

**Chapter 5**

"Sam! Get up!" Ash says annoyed.

"I'm up!" I say, though it still hurts like crap to talk, as I get out of bed. I fell asleep in my clothes so I don't need to worry about getting dressed. "Come on, let's go."

"Really? You're not going to change?" He asks me bewildered.

"Well of course not I'm already dressed. What's the point?" I answer back with a bit of humor.

All he says is "Hmm…" and then we run out the room and into the training room. We're the last people to get there, but it's not eight yet, so we're fine. I see Eric in the corner looking smug, but when he sees me, I smile a devious smile at him. He looks away trying to hide his shock, but fails miserably. Then I wonder why Eric is here; _why waste time with a bunch of initiates when you're a leader?_

Four walks in and goes past everyone to the center of the room, "This morning I will teach you how to shoot a gun. After lunch it's fighting. Watch me as I demonstrate the correct way to shoot a gun." He grabs a gun and stands with his feet apart, both hands on the gun, and shoots. The noise is loud and dazes some of the initiates, but not me. He shot the direct middle of the target. "Grab a gun and face the target wall. Try shooting doing the exact same thing I did."

I grab a gun and stand facing the targets with Ash beside me. I stand mirroring Four, my feet apart and both hands on the gun. I shoot and the bullet hits the target, but it was close to the edge. I shoot again and hit the middle of the target. I shoot again and again and the bullets hit the center of the target over and over again. I feel someone behind me but I shoot again and it hits the center again. I hear a "Hmm…" behind me and I know its Eric.

"Hey, coward. You admiring my shots?" I ask with a cocky smile.

"The only thing I'm admiring is your brother not hitting the target, once." He says with a smirk.

I scowl at him and say, "Thanks for pointing that out." I walk over to Ash and direct him on his stance and then I give him a few pointers and his next shot is on the edge of the target.

Eric scowls at me when I walk back to my position. I give him a smile and say, "You admiring my brother still?"

He walks off as I say that. I smile to myself at how petty he is. And pick up the gun again to practice some more. My shots hit the center every time and I wonder why I'm still shooting, but I don't stop.

Four comes over to me and says, "You handled that how you should have yesterday." Then he walks away and I smile to myself. He's right of course, but yesterday is yesterday and today is today. "Put the guns down and follow me to the dining hall for lunch."

I do as Four says as I follow Ash out the door. I thought I was the last out, but I forgot about Eric. He comes up behind me and puts his hand over my mouth and pulls me away from the group. He pulls me through a few corridors before he decides to take his hand from my mouth.

"What do you want, scumbag?" I ask irritated.

"Quit your insults and listen. I'm sick of you, a kid, showing me up. After lunch is the fighting training, correct?" I nod at his question, "You're going to fight me to show them how to fight and to get even with each other. Got it?"

"How are you going to persuade Four to let us fight?"

"He'll understand. Now go get lunch kid." He says scowling at me.

I scowl back and leave to go to the dining hall. I walk in and see Zeke, Lily, Four, and Ash looking around until they see me and they start to relax. I walk over to them and Four asks me, "What happened to you? You just disappeared and now you're here?"

"Eric pulled me away." I say flatly as Zeke looks me over from head to toe, "He didn't punch me, Zeke."

"Wait a minute. What happened to your neck? It's a red line as if someone choked you. Eric did that didn't he?" Lily asks as I nod to her last question.

"He told me to meet him here last night at 9 and I did." I say painfully since it still hurts to talk.

"Why did he pull you away from the group coming to lunch?" Zeke asks.

"To tell me that he wants to fight me after lunch when we go for our fighting training. He wants me to demonstrate how to fight with him along with us getting even."

"That's a bad idea, but I can't deny it because you two fighting would be a very good demonstration." Four says carefully.

"Just promise me to be careful, please." Ash says.

"I can do the best I can." I say and then sit between Four and Zeke and grab a ham and cheese sandwich to eat.

After everyone's finished eating lunch I say good bye to Zeke and Lily and follow Four to the physical fighting training room and see Eric inside waiting. He sees me and goes up to a mat and stands.

"Demonstrating how to fight are Eric and Sam. The fight is over when one of them is unconscious. Begin." Four says and I feel a wave of nervousness bite me but I push it aside.

I walk up to the mat where Eric waits. I wait for him to make the first move. He comes at me trying to punch me in the face, but I move out of the way and put my foot under him to trip him. He falls to the ground but is up an instant later. I make my move and punch him hard in the jaw. He backs up from the force and lets out a frustrated growl. He makes a move and comes at me with his leg pulled back to kick me, but I just jump out of the way. I duck and punch him in the stomach. He staggers but doesn't fall. I go up to him and punch him harder than the first time on the side of the head. He backs up and gives me a devils glare; I just smile and give him the same look he gives me. He gets up and makes his way toward me, I move toward him, he has his fist ready, but so do I, I decide to let his punch hit me to distract him, he hits me on the side of my head. I feel the pain like knives pushing in my skin and I bite my lip. I ignore the splitting pain and punch him as hard I can on the side of his head. The force from my punch is enough to make him fall to the ground but he's not done yet. I don't give him the chance to catch his breath, I kick him in the stomach and he lets out a groan and goes limp. He's unconscious. I let myself feel the pain in my head and step off the mat.

"Sam! You were awesome." Ash exclaims as I give him a weak smile.

_He got the chance to punch me on the side of my head and it hurts like crap. I wonder how bad mine hurt. Boy am I glad that da taught us how to fight when we were little._ I think to myself.


	6. Chapter 6

**Divergent: The Story of Sam**

**Chapter 6**

"Did you notice how Sam was looking for Eric's weak points?" Four says and takes Eric's body to the side as a few of the initiates nod and some don't.

_Eric's punch that I let hit me could have knocked me out and gave him the fight if it wasn't for me wanting to show my skills and win the fight._ I think to myself as I bite my lip to ignore the pain in my head.

"Next up is Ash and Jared."

Ash walks up nervously but soon looks determined. Jared looked determined from the moment his name was called.

Jared starts the fight by trying to punch Ash in the jaw, but Ash saw it coming and moved out of the way. Ash then throws a punch at Jared which makes Jared fall and leaves him open for Ash to kick him in the stomach, but Jared grabs Ash's leg and pulls him onto the mat. Ash hits the mat with a thud and Jared gets on top of him and starts punching Ash in the face nonstop. Ash is soon unconscious so I volunteer to take him to the hospital section.

I put Ash's arm over my shoulders and go through the corridors to find myself lost, but I come across the pit and ask someone. He leads me through corridors until I see the hospital section and I say my thanks and go in. I feel dizzy, from Eric's punch, but I just put Ash in a bed and then I leave to go back to class after I informed a nurse of where my brother is for her to treat him. I reach the training room and find Eric up and leaning on the wall for support.

I walk in and find that it's 6 and Four is dismissing everyone. He looks at me and then ruffles my hair as if he was my brother and then he laughs and so do I.

"How's Ash?" He asks.

"I don't know. I told a nurse and put him in a bed and then left to come back here to find that it's time to go." I say and he nods in understanding. "How long has Eric been conscious?"

"A few minutes, but he's even more lopsided at walking then he was when I always beat him last year." Four says with a smirk.

"Wow."

"You're definitely stronger than you look." He says with a grin and ruffles my hair again.

"FOUR!" I yell at the top of my lungs and we burst out laughing.

We go through the corridors to the dining hall. We walk into the dining hall still laughing like maniacs. Almost everyone in the dining hall is looking at us now.

"Hey! What's so funny?" Zeke, who's looking at us questioningly, asks.

"Nothing!" Four and I say together, laughing some more.

"You two are acting like brother and sister. Is there anything I should know?"

"What do you mean?" I ask looking innocent.

Zeke sighs and says, "Never mind."

We walk to our table and sit down.

"Where's Ash?" Zeke asks.

"Hospital section." Four says before I can.

Now I feel the dizziness come back again. This time I just about pass out, but I hold myself together, not that it helps since Zeke and Four look at me questioningly.

"What?" I ask trying to keep my composure.

"Eric's punch did a number to you." Four says looking down at me.

"What do you mean?" I say trying my best to look like normal.

"I mean you may have won the fight but you look like your about to pass out." Four says examining me. "I know how hard he punches. You don't have to act."

"I'm not acting." I say sternly only to find myself almost fall off my seat for Zeke to catch me and give me a raised eyebrow. I sigh and say, "Fine, I was acting."

"Why didn't you say something?" Four asks also with a raised eyebrow. "I could have helped, heck you could have just stayed in the hospital section."

The door to the dining hall opens and Eric stumbles in.

"Act like we never said any of this, please." I say and they both nod.

Eric sits down beside Four as usual and sends me a death glare that I easily return. Eric looks away and I almost fall again if it hadn't been for Four.

_I don't know what this feeling is for Four. It feels like I've met him before._ I think to myself. _I really should go to bed, no I don't need to. What am I thinking?_

"Sam," Four hisses in my ear. "Do you remember what happened last year?"

"What do you mean?" I ask confused.

He sighs, "I mean the fight that happened last year."

"Oh yeah, I remember. Why?" I say.

"Who was in the fight?" He asks.

"Eric and…you. You were the one who sent Eric to the nurse because he said something you didn't like." I say while thinking, _that's right. Now I remember where I remember him from._

"Yeah, I went through a lot of consequences because of it. Now, do you get why Lily and I think you're being stupid for fighting with Eric?" He asks me.

_So that was the point of asking me if I remembered the fight. I remember wanting to punch Eric for what he said because it involved Four and the other students younger than him, but Four took him on when I was about to._ I think to myself as I say, "Yes, but he still deserved it and I was going to fight Eric last year, but then you did. You were wearing gray last year during the fight. You were Abnegation."

"Yeah."

I didn't really eat dinner but neither Four nor Zeke say anything. Right before Zeke and I are about to leave, Eric comes over and pulls me away. I'm getting used to being dragged/pulled away by now. He pulls me into the corridor and stops.

"What is it with you? It's like you have super human strength." He says while I grin.

"What, you wish you had some of this?" I ask with a grin as I show my muscles, which are big for someone my size.

He growls and punches me on the side of my head for the second time today. I feel the pain in my head like a bullet shot me and I'm dizzy while I'm seeing black spots. He pushes me into the wall and it pushes the breath out of my lungs. By now everyone is watching our fight like they did yesterday. Lily, Zeke, and Four are standing frozen at the door.

"ERIC!" Lily yells at Eric as he looks from me to Lily and then back again. "Keep your hands off my sister or you will face me!"

Eric looks at Lily with a devils look and then turns to me and punches me again and again on the side of my head. I fall to the ground, the pain in my head is too much to bear anymore, and all I can see is black, but I know I'm not unconscious because I feel another punch to my head. Four, Zeke and Lily make their way to me and Eric, I can tell because I can hear their footsteps, and all I can hear is someone grabbing Eric's fists and then I feel like someone is lifting me into their arms and I let myself slide into the world of unconsciousness.

**AN: hey, I am terribly sorry that i haven't updated in like 2 months but i decided to take summer school to get my PE credit out of the way and then i went on vacation. again, i am terribly sorry. i hope you liked this chapter. i will update as soon as possible. please R&amp;R.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Divergent: The Story of Sam**

**Chapter 7**

_What the heck happened? It feels like I got hit by a train._ I think to myself.

I open my eyes and lift my head to my right, which is extremely painful, and see Zeke with his head on the mattress asleep and he's holding my hand. I look to my right, now I'm biting my lip to ignore the throbbing pain in my head, and I see Eric unconscious with bruises all over him.

I try to move into a more comfortable position and painfully fail.

I hear Zeke grunt and then I see him lift his head and look into my eyes.

"Sam, are you ok?" He asks sleepily but with concern all through his voice.

"Yeah," I say painfully. "How long have I been asleep?"

"About two days."

"Wait, what?" I exclaim with a silent groan. "What happened to Eric?"

"Lily went nuts on him once he kept on punching you in the head. She punched and kicked him a lot and I threw a few good punches before I brought you here. You doing alright?" He asks as I give a brief nod and get out of bed. "Hey hold it. What do you think you're doing?"

"Getting up. I can't stay in bed forever." I say as I groan in my mind. "What time is it?"

"A little after six. If you're feeling good enough to get out of bed then I guess we could go to dinner." He says with a sigh.

We walk out of the hospital and go to the dining hall. He puts his arm over my shoulders protectively and we walk through the doors to the dining hall. We go to our table where Four and Ash are in their normal seats and are laughing at something that I can't hear. We sit down in our normal seats as Four and Ash look at me surprised.

"What?" I ask as I put a confused look on my face.

"I'm just surprised that you're not still in bed." Four says as he looks me from head to toe, probably to see if I'm still in pain.

"And just why are you surprised?" I say a little too defensively.

"Because Eric went all out when he normally doesn't. He could also see how his first punch in the training room affected you."

All I can say is "hmm" and then I grab something to eat.

As soon as the four of us are done eating, we go and find something to do and soon we come across the tattoo parlor.

"You know what; I'm going to get a tattoo." I say and catch the other three off guard.

"Hmm, why not? I'll get one too." Ash says with a smirk.

We walk in and Lily comes over to us.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?"

"Why do you think?" I say like a smart mouth would, I still haven't lost my Erudite attitude.

Lily just rolls her eyes and motions for us to follow her.

"What tattoo are you wanting and who's getting them?" She asks.

"Ash and I are getting one." I say. "I want the Dauntless tattoo on my left arm and Ash wants the same thing, correct?"

Ash nods as someone else walks in but she comes over to us and says, "Ash?"

"Hey Tori." Ash says as a woman in black walks in.

"Did I just hear your getting a tattoo?" She asks as she puts on a surprised look.

"Well I can't look bad for not getting one when my twin is." He says as I roll my eyes at him and give him a punch on the arm. "Hey!"

"And who's your twin?"

"I am. The names Sam." I say.

"Sam as in the first jumper and the person who beat up Eric in the hallway the night the initiates arrived?" Tori asks as I feel a blush creep up to my cheeks.

"Yes and both of them are my siblings." Lily says.

"Lily! You didn't let me say my line!" I say looking all innocent.

She just sighs and says, "Then say it."

"Fine. Guilty as charged." I say, then we all start laughing.

Once we're all done with our laughing fit, Lily motions for me to follow her and Tori motions for Ash to follow her. Lily leads me to a chair and I sit while she grabs the tattoo necessities.

It took her about 15-20 minutes to do the tattoo, but it was worth it because the tattoo looks better than I expected.

"Wow, aren't you looking sharp?"

"What do you want Eric?" I snap as I turn around to face a bruised Eric, but that only makes him look even more menacing than he actually is.

"I want to talk."

"Like I'd ever talk to you." I snap back looking even fiercer.

"What's going on Sam?" Lily asks as she turns around and faces us. As soon as she turned around her face is turned into a frown and she walks up between us. "I'm not going to say fight as much as you want because that's not the point, if you two can't get along like normal people then stay away from each other."

"That's kind of hard to do since Eric is supposed to watch Four train us." I say.

"How did you know that pipsqueak?" Eric growls and almost lunges at me if it wasn't for Lily.

"Simple, why would a Dauntless leader watch the initiate transfers training unless they were supposed to." I spit out with a cocky grin.

Eric just growls and then leaves, passing Four and Zeke in the process, and I almost laugh at their surprised and angry faces.

"What happened?" Zeke asks as he looks me over to see if I have any more bruises.

"Nothing, he just came to annoy me as usual." I say with a grin, "But that backfired on him."

"Now I can tell that you've grown, Sam." Lily says as she puts her hand on my shoulder.

"It's about time you realized it." I say.

"What's all the commotion about?"

"Nothing." The four of us say as Ash walks up to us.

"Hmm, fine. Come on, let's go." Ash says enthusiastically.

I sigh and we all walk out of the tattoo parlor. I find myself walking beside Four and he looks down at me and gives me a grin and then locks his arm around my neck, lightly, and then ruffles my hair.

"FOUR! FOR THE THIRD TIME, QUIT THAT!"

"Why? It's fun to watch you struggle and get annoyed." He says with his grin widening.

I sigh, roll my eyes, and mutter "Boys," under my breath.

"What time is it?"

"About eight, why?" Ash says.

"Just wondering." I say.

I hear Ash do his signature "Hmm," and then I walk up to Zeke for him to say, "Sam and I are going to leave and be alone. See you later."

He puts his arm around my shoulders and takes me through corridors I don't know and then leads us to a dead end. He turns to me and pulls me into him. He leans his head down and kisses me on the lips, I kiss him back and I'm leaning up against the wall. I feel the concrete against my back and run my hands through his hair while he runs his hands through mine. His arms go around my waist and he lifts me into his arms while still kissing me.

"If you're going to have a make out session then go to your barracks."

We stop kissing, I'm still in Zeke's arms and feel my cheeks light up embarrassingly, and look to where the voice came from and see none other than Eric.

"What do you care? We're in a dead end corridor, so go away." I say annoyed.

"It matters to me because it's after 10." Eric says with a scowl.

"Fine, Jeeze."

Zeke puts me on the ground and puts his arm around my shoulders as he walks on the side of the corridor that Eric's on. Zeke walks me to my barracks and kisses my forehead before he says goodbye and leaves to go to his barracks.

I go in to find everyone asleep, so I decide to change into a pair of black sweats and a black sports shirt and go to bed.

**AN: Sorry this is soooooooooo late, but I've been seriously busy with school. I know, that's not a very good excuse, so say what you want in the review. please R&amp;R.  
**


	8. Chapter 8: Capture the Flag

**Divergent: The Story of Sam**

**Chapter 8: Capture the Flag**

"Everyone, up!"

I open my eyes to see Four standing in the doorway. I get out of bed and look over to Ash to find him in a black shirt with no pants. I stare at him with an exasperated look and his cheeks light up, not that I haven't seen him in a shirt and underwear before but to sleep like that with other people here just blows my mind.

"We're going on a field trip so hurry up and put your clothes and shoes on." Four says while he stands leaning against the wall.

I put on a pair of black ankle socks and put on my black shoes. Once I'm done I go over to where Four is standing and ask, "Where are we going that's so important it has to be in the middle of the night?"

"You'll see when it's explained." Is all he says, then he looks behind me and signals for everyone to follow him and we do.

He leads us to an exit and we walk out to see Eric and the Dauntless-born initiates behind him.

"It's about time." Eric says annoyed as usual.

"Patience is a virtue Eric. You should learn it. That's should be quite easy for you since you came from Erudite." I say with a scowl as everyone else starts laughing except him and Four.

"How did you know that, kid?" Eric spits out with a growl.

"Quite simple really. I just about decided to kick your but last year before Four did." I say with a grin.

"Do I have to separate you two?" Four asks with a little bit of annoyance in his voice.

"No." I say and walk over to Zeke.

"Where did you learn that?" He asks.

"My parents used to say it all the time and it seemed fitting for this situation." I say with a cocky grin and shrug my shoulders.

"Everyone! Grab a gun and grab paintballs." Four says with a calm voice while he motions to a black box with guns and a black box with paintballs.

We all do as he says and grab a gun and paintballs.

"Time to go." Four says as he looks toward the train and takes off running.

We all get the message and I start running with Zeke and Ash struggling to keep up. I find the train beside me and jump on as if I had done this a thousand times.

"Dauntless suits you." Zeke says as he comes up behind me and pulls me into him.

"Well, it's in my blood." I say.

"How so?"

"My dad was Dauntless. He taught Lily, Ash, and I the basics of how to fight, though I finished our teachings when my dad said he wasn't able to teach us anymore." I said as Zeke looked at me incredulously.

"Wow, how did you finish teaching yourself, Lily, and Ash?" He asked.

"We'd take my mattress and use it as a punching bag, but we had to make sure our mom never found out." I say it as if it's the most normal thing in the world.

He was about to say something when Eric smugly says, "We'll start with the transfers. You can do the honors and pick first, Four. If you want to, that is."

"Fine. I'll take Sam."

I walk over to Four, still confused as to what's going on when he mumbles, "He knew I would choose you first, so keep your guard up. He probably has a plan."

All I can do is nod as I hear Eric say, "What's your plan? Take the strongest and go from there."

"No. The plan is pick and go from there." Four says with a bit of anger that I haven't heard much.

"Jared." Eric says evenly.

"Ash."

"Piper."

"Raven."

"Harry."

"Leo."

"And lastly Ally."

I'm seeing a pattern between me and my other teammates/initiates: we're all skinny and it looks like they're all able to run pretty fast.

"You going to start picking Dauntless-borns or not?" Eric asks with annoyance.

"Zeke, and please Sam and Zeke, don't get into any lovey dovey s*** tonight." Four says with a sigh.

"Hey!" Zeke and I both exclaim as he puts an arm around my shoulders.

"Dragon."

"Blaze."

"Jason."

"Phoenix."

"Dawn."

"Flare."

"Anna."

"You want your team to do the honors of jumping off first or should mine?" Four asks too calmly for my liking.

"I think my team will be jumping off first." Eric says as he gives me a one second death glare that I happily return.

Eric motions for his team members to follow him and they all jump off the train.

"Now Sam, your dad taught you how to fight." Four says with surprise in his voice.

"He only taught Lily, Ash, and I the basics. I taught the rest." I say.

"Wow. No wonder you're good at fighting." Four says as he looks at his watch and motions for everyone to gather round. "If you haven't figured out who this is by now," he motions toward me, "Then heaven forbids, this is Sam and she is the co-captain of this team, so you'd better listen to her as if you were listening to me. Now it's time to jump."

After he says that, he jumps off the train and we all follow suit.

"Sam, where should we hide the flag?" Four asks as I catch up to him with Zeke and Ash at my heals.

"I don't know this area that well but I would say we hide it in the woods. It's the least likely place they would look for it." I say after about a minute of thinking.

Four nods in understanding and motions for everyone else to follow us.

We get to the center of the woods when someone asks, "What's the plan? Are we going to attack or wait."

Four and I exchange a look and say, "Both."

"What do you mean both?" Leo asks.

"We mean that half the team will stay here to defend the flag while the other half will try to scope out Eric's team and get their flag." Four says with a smidge of annoyance in his voice.

I roll my eyes as Leo lets out a understanding sigh.

"Sam, I'm trusting you with the half of the team that finds Eric's team." Four says as I nod. "Your team will be yourself, Ash, Blaze, and Phoenix. If you get into trouble then shine your flashlight into the sky so I can find you."

I nod and motion for my other three team members to follow me.

"Keep your footsteps silent and that is mainly directed toward you Ash." I say as Ash lets out an annoyed growl.

I lead us through the trees to an open clearing where Jared and Dragon are looking around for our team. I give a signal that says go back into the trees before we get caught and they all nod and, with silent feet and silent breaths, go back into the woods.

"You three, stay here. I'm going to scope the area to find the flag. When I whistle, I want you to attack those two," I whisper as I signal toward Jared and Dragon, "and move forward. Don't worry about me. Just find the flag at all cost. Once you get the flag, then scream my name or something that signals we won. Got it?"

Blaze and Phoenix nod while Ash says, "You're not going out there alone."

"Yes I am Ash." I say while I mumble, "Why did Four give me my twin as a team member?"

Ash lets out a defeated sigh and sits down.

I take that as my queue to get moving. I start at a fast but silent run across the clearing, hoping that they don't see me. _Now I'm glad that I wear black. _I think to myself a little too early as I feel something hit my back. I don't even have to look to know that it's a paintball. I run faster as I see the rest of Eric's team. I swerve to the right so that I go back into the trees. I hear footsteps behind me and I slow down and look behind me to see Eric, Harry, and Piper on my tail. _Now's the perfect time for the other three to run and find the flag since three of their strongest team members are tailing me. Ash is going to kill me for this. _I think to myself as I come to a stop and give a loud whistle as I'm tackled to the ground from behind. I find myself pinned to the ground by Harry and Piper and see Eric standing over me with a smirk on his face. He grabs my gun and throws it farther into the forest.

"I see that your team has no brains if they sent only the kid and no one else." Eric says as he lifts his foot and slams it down hard on my chest.

All I can do is let out a pained grunt. Eric smirks and presses his foot harder on my chest. I feel like he's choking me, but instead of his hand on my throat, it's his foot on my chest. I can hardly breathe let alone say a comeback to him.

He takes his foot off my chest and motions for Harry and Piper to force me to my feet along with the fact that they grabbed my arms and forced them behind my back painfully. They force me to walk as I hope that the others got the flag by now. _I can't act this cooperative much longer. It's time to give up the act._ I think to myself as I kick Harry hard in the leg and then I kick Piper hard in the leg as well. They both let go of my arms to grab their leg.

I still have Eric to deal with. He looks behind him to see me free and he lets out an angry growl as I start running as fast as I can through the forest. _The three I left behind still need me to distract Eric, even if it hurts to do anything._

I make a sharp left turn so that I turn around and go back toward his team instead of mine. _My lungs are burning and my legs are numb, but I can't quit now. Either I'm slowing down or Eric is getting faster. This is going to be bad._

I can feel Eric not even three feet behind me. _I have to keep going. Faster, faster, faster, FASTER!_ I think frantically as Eric grabs my shoulder and forces me to the ground.

I let out a grunt of pain and let my body relax a little. I feel pain in the back of my head and stifle an angry growl.

"You have two choices. One, cooperate with me and come back to my team base or two, I can punch you until you go unconscious and leave you. Which will it be?"

After Eric says that, I hear someone scream my name at the top of their lungs as I hear loud footsteps in front of us. I lift my head up three inches to see Ash with the flag and I say, "Neither, because my team just won."

Eric lets out an aggravated growl and starts punching the back of my head. I hear Ash yell for Eric to stop, but he doesn't. I don't know if Ash started hitting Eric or what, but he stopped punching me for one second as I hear Ash fall to the ground and feel more pain again. My head hurts like h*** now and it keeps getting worse until Eric just stops all together.

"ERIC! WHAT THE H*** IS WRONG WITH YOU? YOU START PUNCHING HER BECAUSE YOU LOST. THAT'S LOWER THAN LOW!" I hear Four yell as he tackles Eric off of me.

_How did Four get here?_ I think to myself as I push myself off the ground. I see Ash get up and run over to me.

"I told you not to go alone, you stubborn idiot." Ash says to me with anger in his voice.

"If it wasn't for me then you wouldn't have the flag, now would you?" I counter with anger as well.

"Getting the flag should have been your second priority, not your first." Ash replies annoyed and angry at the same time.

I roll my eyes and ask, "Where's Blaze and Phoenix?"

"They came back to get me after Ash got the flag because they didn't see Eric." Four says as he looks at me. "Why did you go off on your own? The whole reason I had you take the three of them was to prevent this from happening."

"All I did was make it easier for them to get the flag." I say.

"By running off on you own?"

"Why does it matter?" I ask weakly. I just realized how much pain I was in and how dizzy I am.

"I should have known you would do something this stupid. Ash was right when he said that the flag shouldn't have been your first priority. Your first priority should have been your wellbeing not the flag." Four says in a scolding tone.

I roll my eyes and sigh.

"I know you can easily hold your own, but that doesn't mean throwing yourself in danger, you stupid idiot."

"HEY!" I exclaim as I punch Four on the arm.

**A/N: I'm happy to be over with all of my exams. Three cheers for no school tomorrow. It will still feel like it though. I got to get up around the same time to make it to my archery tournament in time to shoot. I hope you all liked this chapter because I had a lot of fun writing it. Well, R&amp;R please and thank you.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Divergent: The Story of Sam**

**Chapter 9**

"You really need to control your anger." Four says with a devious smirk on his face.

"Oh no, not you too." I mutter under my breath.

Four then puts his arm around my throat and ruffles my hair.

"FOUR!" I yell at the top of my lungs but it's useless since he won't let up.

"What? You annoyed?" He asks with a wide grin while laughing.

"What is wrong with you? Let me go!" I say while I start to laugh.

"You learn your lesson yet?" He asks.

"Yes! Now let me go." I say as he pulls his arm back to his side and takes his other arm off my head.

"What's going on?" I hear Zeke's voice say as he walks out of the woods with all the other initiates and runs up to me. "You're not hurt are you?"

He pulls me up to him and examines me with a careful eye before he pulls me into the tightest hug I thought possible. It was more comforting than I thought to be with him. I let myself lean on him when he let go while he put his arm around my shoulders.

"How did you find us?" I ask.

"I heard you yell Four's name and I also heard Four yelling at Eric. It wasn't hard to follow your voices." He says with a grin on his face.

"What's that grin for?" I ask skeptically.

"This." He says as he puts his arms around my waist and lifts me up into his arms.

"Can you two please wait until we get back to the compound?" Ash asks as he rolls his eyes at us.

"No Ash, it can't." I say as Zeke presses his lips to mine.

I hear Ash groan and turn around while I keep locked up in Zeke's grip and kiss him.

After what seems like a minute, Four says, "It's time to head back initiates."

Four leads us back to the trains while his team, including Zeke and I, are celebrating our win over Eric's team.

By now Zeke put me down and we were immediately surrounded by my teammates that were ecstatic about congratulating my team of Ash, Blaze, Phoenix, and myself for getting the flag.

"How long until the train?" Eric snarls.

"A minute. How about you get a watch." Four says snidely.

All Eric does is snort angrily and walk five feet away.

"And you told me to control my anger." I say to Four with a smirk.

He rolls his eyes at me and then says something to Zeke that I didn't hear. They both start laughing as the train comes by.

I start to run only to be pushed onto the ground by none other than Eric himself. I get up and push him to the ground and then I jump onto the train and go over to a corner and lay my head back as Eric jumps on the train and stands at the door.

Eric comes over to me. He grabs me by the shoulders, leads me to the door, and then I turn and give him a roundhouse kick to the chest. Immediately after I kick him, I hear a cracking sound as Eric falls to the ground holding his chest.

Four looks at me, then Eric, and then comes over to us.

"Didn't I tell you not to do anything else Sam." He says sternly.

"He was about to push me out the f***ing train door. Was I supposed to let him kill me?" I counter back at him.

"That doesn't mean you can break his ribs!" He says loudly.

"All I did was let my reflexes react. Is that wrong? Is trying to not be killed wrong?" I counter back again.

He sighs and shakes his head no.

I can hear Eric's breath coming out raggedly. That's the thing about breaking ribs. It makes it hard to breathe. I don't feel bad about what I did because if I didn't, I would be dead. It's as simple as that.

You understand, right? Even if you don't, I don't care because you can think what you want of me, but know this: I don't back down, I don't take orders I give them, and if you stab me in the back, you will be dead or in a lot of pain.

Eric stands up shakily, pushed Four and Zeke into each other, making them hit each other's head, and comes over to me. He grabs both my arms and pulls them behind my back painfully with a quiet groan of pain before I could get out of the way. He lifted me up off the ground, one hand on the back of my neck, and then slams me onto the trains' flooring, using the hand around the back of my neck to make my face hit the floor harder than the rest of my body. Surprisingly, harder than I thought he'd be able to with a broken rib.

My nose is bleeding horribly and it may possibly be broken, my lip is split open, and I've now got a headache.

Eric lifts me back up off the ground and then shoves me into the wall of the train with a lot of force. My right ankle slapped against the wall with force enough to probably sprain or break it. I feel his grip loosen from my neck and arms, and I try to immediately dash away from him but I fail miserably because of my ankle.

While I'm still in Eric's grip, I feel someone punch Eric in the back and then I fall to the ground as he lets go of me. My ankle hits the floor hard and I stifle a groan of pain, then I sit back and lean against the wall and feel Zeke wrap his arms around me.

"Zeke calm down," I say stiffly.

"Your ankle," is all he says.

I look down at my ankle to see it twisted the wrong way.

My ankle is broken, what am I going to do now? How can I jump on and off trains with a broken ankle? How could this happen…

"Sam."

_No, this can't have just happened, it's impossible._

"Sam, wake up."

I open my eyes and the first thing I do is look at my ankle_. It's not broken. _ _It was just a dream._

"Come on, we're getting off," Zeke says lightly.

"Oh, okay," I say and walk over to the door that Zeke just jumped out of.

I jump out of the train and run over to where Zeke and Four are.


	10. Chapter 10

**Divergent: The Story of Sam**

Chapter 10:

It's visiting day, today. That means that it's been a week since Ash and I chose Dauntless. We were told by none other than Eric "Faction Before Blood."

I guess it's time to get out of bed and get dressed. I don't know if they'll even come but it's a possibility.

"Sam, you ready yet?" Ash asks from the doorway as Zeke walks in.

"Yeah, one minute," I say as Zeke comes over and kisses me on the lips.

I lean down and put on my shoes. Once that's done, I stand up and walk over to Ash after Zeke puts an arm around my shoulders.

We all walk to the pit to find our families. Zeke kisses my cheek and leaves me to join his mom and brother.

"So, you see them anywhere?" I ask Ash.

Right as he's shaking his head he lifts his finger and says, "There."

I sigh and say, "Lead the way."

He takes off at a run which I have to speed walk to catch up to him, but I end up running into none other than…Four.

"Watch where you're going Sam, you just about mauled me over," he says with a playful smile.

I maneuver around him and get a little ways ahead before I realize he's following me, "Sorry Four, but I was following Ash."

"Oh, the old follow the leader trick," Four says with a raised eyebrow.

"What do you mean by that?" I ask as Ash, mom and dad come into view.

"Nothing," He says ominously.

I walk over to them, Four right behind me. I don't understand why he keeps following me.

"Oh, there you are Sam. So you ran into Four along the way, did you?" Ash asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, if you hadn't bolted I wouldn't have _run into him_," I say raising my eyebrow in challenge.

"What have you both been doing, besides you Sam. You look like you've been getting the crap beat out of you," Dad asks.

"Eric, a Dauntless leader, and I have a special loathing for each other. It was payback for my team winning capture the flag," I say grudgingly.

"One of them normally ends up in the hospital, so to say it's usually Eric," Four says butting into the conversation.

"And who might you be?" Dad asks.

"Four."

"Wait a minute, that face. You can't be Tobias, can you?" Mom asks as Four flinches at the name, but gives a slight nod. "I'm sorry for what happened with your mom. I'm also sorry for what he did, I don't know why she married that d**k anyway."

"How do you know about my mom?" Four asks.

"Because your mom was my sister."

Silence from all five of us.

"That makes us cousins," Ash says to break the silence.

"Well no wonder Four always found some way to annoy Sam," Zeke says coming into view.

He comes over and plants a kiss on my lips and puts an arm around my shoulders.

"And who might you be," Dad asks with wide eyes.

"I'm Zeke, Sam's boyfriend, at your service," He says with a mock solute.

I roll my eyes at his antics. "Maybe it's not him that annoys me, Zeke," I say playfully.

"So now I don't annoy you, what am I? Chopped liver?" Four asks with mock hurt.

"Why did I get boys into my life?"

"Because we're awesome," Ash, Four, and Zeke say together.

"Are you so sure. My life has just gotten a lot more complicated with all of you in it," I say trying to keep my face straight but failing when we all burst out laughing.

"What's going on over here?"

"Too much to explain," I say panting to Lily who just walked up to us.

"I can see that a lot is happening and what did you do Zeke?"

"WHAT! Why are you on me all of a sudden?" Zeke asks thoroughly shocked.

"Look at my dad's wide eyes and your arm," Is all she says in answer.

"Why do boys have to be idiots?" I ask.

"HEY!" The three boys holler as one.

"Don't deny it, it's true. You can't even figure out what my sister is meaning for god's sake Zeke," I say exasperated.

"What do you mean? Is he uncomfortable with me having my arm around your shoulders?" Zeke questions.

"Yes, that is exactly what I mean," Lily exclaims before dad can.

**A/N:**

**Sorry for the wait and the shortness of the chapter. Please R&amp;R.**


End file.
